Tales of Mommy Bats
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Four times someone was a mother figure to Robin/Nightwing and the one time he saved them. COMPLETE. Cat Woman, Talia al Ghull, Black Canary and Wonder Woman
1. Chapter 1:Cat Woman

**Tales of Mommy!Bats**

**Four times someone was a mother figure to Robin/Nightwing and the one time he saved them all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Batman, Young Justice or any DC type thing.**

**Chapter One: Selina Kyle **

Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman was out and about in Gotham, she was thinking about a robbery but she didn't feel like she could be bothered tonight. It was more than likely all the rain pouring over her, causing her hair become plastered to the back of her leather cat-suit. She didn't even know why she was still out; any sane person would be at home curled up someplace warm. She didn't even spot her favorite playmate, Batman and his little bird out tonight.

She grumbled as a cold gust of wind rippled through her skin tight, leather cat suit. She didn't like being out in this weather, how anyone could is beyond her. She had just turned around to head back to her warm, cozy apartment with all her fuzzy cats when gunshots from below caught her attention. As well as she could with all this torrential rain made her way to a good vantage point. What she saw chilled her even more than the rain did, Robin, Gotham's little bird was kneeling in a puddle. He was clutching his bleeding shoulder and was breathing heavily. He was obvious weak, cold and tried and a man wearing dark clothing was advancing on the injured bird waving the gun around, shouting out nonsensical words.

Catwoman was not going to stand for anymore of this and pulled out her whip and made her move. As she leapt down towards the duo, lashing her whip out. It wrapped around the barrel of the gun and with a flick of her wrist, the gun flew out of the man's grip. She landed between Robin and the man, tense and ready to pounce like a pissed off cat.

"Cat…Catwoman?" Robin asked, shaking his wet ebony hair out of his eyes.

"I'm here little one, this man won't be hurting you anymore." Catwoman flashed Robin a smile as she turned back towards the man and a look of fury overcame her face. She rushed forward and using a swift and easy martial arts move and she had him on his stomach and her knee digging harshly into his back. She leaned down to his ear, hand reaching into his greasy hair and yanked his head backwards.

"If you ever, EVER even THINK about coming near Robin again. I will END you, painfully and slowly. Do you understand me?" She hissed in his ear, low and dangerous.

He nodded quickly and she smiled. "Good." With that she smashed his head against the pavement, knocking him out. She got off her back, dusting off her hands before rushing over to her injured bird.

Robin had moved from his spot in the puddle over to the closet wall, he was sitting against it, his head tilted backwards and his skin pale as snow.

"Oh Robin." Catwoman rushed to his side and gently peeled his fingers away from the wound.

"Just a graze." Robin admitted, slightly startling the leather clad woman beside him.

"You can explain it to me later little one, right now we need to get out of this rain." She made tried to move Robin, but a sharp intake of breath made her pause up. She frowned; something else might be hurting him, something other than a bullet graze. She reached into her belt and gave him an apologetic look before injecting a needle into his elbow, he groaned as the drugs flowed into his blood stream.

Catwoman stood up, glanced around before bending down and ignoring the weak sounds of protest, scooped the injured bird into her arms before taking off into the stormy night.

She arrived at her apartment within a few minutes; she had put on extra speed knowing time could be of the essence. She entered her bedroom, her cats following behind the trail of wetness she was leaving behind. She softly placed the 13 year old on her bed before she started to take off his wet uniform He would surely blush a very bright red when he woke up, but to save his life she didn't really care. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him mostly naked anyways. She had shown up a few times in the summer at the Wayne manor and had joined Dick for a swim.

She hissed like an angry cat when she saw a smattering of fresh bruises covering the boy's torso and the now sluggish blood coming from the bullet graze. She set to work, pushing the super tightness of her own uniform (thanks to the rain) to the back of her mind as she worked.

Finally after what seemed like forever she had finished cleaning and wrapping all his wounds, including his ribs. She wasn't sure how they were damaged but she figured this would hold until Alfred patched him up later in the bat-cave. Content with her handiwork, she entered her bathroom with a change of clothes. She took a quick, hot shower and pulled her wet hair up into a ponytail. She slid on black yoga pants and a thin, knit white sweater before going to check on her baby bird.

Even with the heavy fleece sheets pulled up to his chin, Dick was restless. Selina kicked off her cat slippers and pulled up the sheets before sliding into the bed beside the 13 year old. He out of reflex burrowed closer to the newfound heat source and his breathing evened out. She ran her fingers through his damp raven locks, a fond smile on her lips. She dozed off, lulled into relaxation by Dick's breathing, heat and presence.

The sun fought against the storm clouds and by the time Selina awoke it had won, shining brightly for all of Gotham to see. She looked down and was pleased to see Dick still fast asleep in her arms; the combination of everything must have really worn him out. She planted a tender kiss on his forehead before slowly extracting herself from the bed. She giggled silently when Dick grunted and curled up in the warm spot that she had vacated. She grabbed her phone and quickly snapped a photo of the moment for future viewing.

* * *

Dick Grayson opened his eyes slowly, he felt warm, cozy and sore all over. He rubbed his eyes before hissing out as a pain flared up on his torso and his shoulder. The previous night came rushing back at breakneck speeds. He lay on what he assumed was Selina Kyle's bed in her apartment as he cleared his mind. He took a few calming breaths and pushed back the sheets and swung him self slowly out of the bed and shuffled into the common area to see Selina already sitting on her couch, petting one of her many cats. A breakfast set out on the coffee table before her.

"Moring little birdy." Selina smiled at the pre-teen who was shuffling on the spot in his boxers. "You're uniform should be dry by now." She offered up and he nodded, feeling his cheeks heating up. He went back into the bedroom, grabbing his dry Robin uniform on his way. He decided to just wear the tights and Kevlar undershirt so he wasn't so exposed. He shyly re-entered the common area and sat on the other end of the couch and smiled, as the black cat made itself comfortable on his lap.

"Eat, then you are telling me exactly what happened last night." Selina pushed a full plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon under his nose.

"Yes Selina…Thanks." He said ducking his head before going at the plate of food. Selina watched amused, he was after all a growing boy. She was just glad she made enough as Dick went back for seconds before falling backwards against the couch cushions, his stomach full.

"You can start with why on earth you were out patrolling alone in the rain." Selina pressed and Dick absently stroked the black cat's fur.

"Bats was hurt on a league mission and got a cold on top of that, A had to drug his coffee to get him to sleep. I went out to patrol; there were no major breakouts so it was just low-level thugs out. It started to rain half way through the night; I had been training with the team all day so I was bruised up from that and the others gangs I took down earlier in the night, but then I ran into that man you took down, thanks for that… He was threatening to kill himself, so I started to talk him out of it but he took it the wrong way and shot at me. I dodged out of the way, but the bullet grazed me and then you came in." Dick explained the backstory to the previous night.

"Well damn, good thing I got there when I did then huh little one?" Selina reach across the couch and squeezed his forearm gently.

"I'm glad you were. I should get back, A is probably worried sick and Bats is more than likely having to be restrained to stop from getting out into the streets looking for me. Hey, I know! Why don't you come back with me? I'm sure he would be happy to see me, plus A and I need all the help we can get. B get's really stubborn when he is injured and sick by themselves, but together." Dick widened his eyes dramatically.

"Okay, okay! I'll come back with you little one." Selina agreed putting her hands up to stop the rambling of words coming from Dick's mouth.

"Thanks!" Dick had to restrain from bouncing as he had a cat perched on his lap still.

Together they did the dishes and cleaned up her apartment before Dick and Selina suited up and after sending Dick a glare, he agreed to ride on the back of her motorcycle as to not annoy his injures further by jumping over rooftops.

Robin and Catwoman entered the Gotham City zeta tube and Robin punched in the bat-cave as the destination, in a flash of light they were in the cave.

"I don't care! I'm going to find him!" Bruce's familiar voice rang out.

"No need, I have something to return." Selina called out taking off her mask with grace.

"Dick!" Bruce rushed over to his son and knelt before him, taking in his blood stained uniform and bandages peeking out from under the ripped fabric.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Dick asked his father sternly.

"Shouldn't you have been home last night?" He shot back just as sternly.

"Both of you, in bed now. Don't make me use this." Alfred warned, holding up a needle full of liquid.

The father and son took one look at the needle, then at each other before they quickly headed towards the sick bay that was set up in the cave. Bruce made sure Dick was comfortable on his bed before getting on his bed beside the one Dick was lying on.

"A bullet grazed his shoulder and I'm not sure of the condition of his ribs." Selina told Alfred quietly, as not to alarm Bruce anymore than he already was.

"Thank you Miss Kyle, with you here there is a good chance that these two may actually stay in bed during their recovery." Alfred nodded as she walked over to the two lying in the infirmary beds. He gave them both sedatives, ignoring their protests that they don't need them.

"It's okay little one, when you wake up you will feel much better." Selina soothed Dick, stroking his hair; the 13 year old nodded and closed his eyes, giving into the drugs.

"Thank you Selina." Bruce said sincerely before he too gave into the drugs.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a low level thug to go pay another visit." Selina replaced her own mask and walked over to the zeta tube. She waved at Alfred, silently promising to be back before the two bats awoke.

Alfred just smiled as he started his work, nothing would stand in the way between a mommy!Bat and anyone who hurt her baby bird.


	2. Chapter 2: Talia al Ghul

**Tales of Mommy!Bats**

**Four times someone was a mother figure to Robin/Nightwing and the one time he saved them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Batman, Young Justice or any DC type thing.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Talia al Ghul**

Talia al Ghul was not usually the sentimental type, but from the moment she laid eyes on Robin as he swung through the air of Gotham city under the full moon. She was strongly reminded of her own child, Damian. The same wiry figure and raven locks. She shook her head as she watched Robin swing up onto a rooftop, perching on the edge beside Batman, a grin stretched on his lips.

She watched as the dynamic duo swung into action, disappearing into the night sky. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous of Robin. He was fighting by Batman's side every night and lived with him, seeing him everyday. She could only see her beloved and father of her child from a far. She could only watch.

The duo split up and she found herself following the little bird, she scoffed quietly to herself. Why on earth was she following the teen instead of her beloved. She gnawed on her lower lip as she watched the little bird take on a gang of thugs, each armed with knives and guns. She watched as Robin fought off the gang, disarming the knives and the guns with ease. She relaxed as he moved on from the gang to another section of the city.

She followed him from a distance, high above his line of sight. She heard herself growling under her breath as she spotted a man following the little bird at a distance, moonlight glinting off the piece of metal he had tucked in his waistband.

She frowned unimpressed and followed Robin and the man who was following him. She felt a surge of protection well up within her when the man got closer to Robin, she couldn't control her body but she found she didn't mind what her body was doing.

Talia was falling down towards the man, with her foot extended. She nailed the man right in the back, making him fall forward in pain and dropping the gun that was in his hand. Robin spun around, hands holding his red bird-a-rangs in a defensive position and paused to see Talia crouched on the back of a thug with a gun laying by his hand.

"Never come near him again or I'll do more than this." Talia whispered in the thug's ear. "Now get lost." She got off his back and the thug crawled away in pain.

"Who are you?" Robin asked on the defensive still.

"I am Talia al Ghul little Robin. Take care of Bruce for me; he needs someone to make sure he doesn't fall into a depression." Talia said, coming closer to Robin who still hadn't dropped his guard.

"How do you know him?" Robin asked, already having hit his distress signal to alert Batman.

"We were lovers." Talia said bluntly and Robin blinked.

"…Never heard of you." Robin said just as bluntly.

"I would think not… Just be careful when patrolling alone, if anything happened to you… I do not think that Bruce would be able to handle it if anything happened to you." Talia said honestly. "I have to go, take care of him for me."

"I will…" Robin assured her, she nodded and she disappeared into the night. Moments later Batman dropped down next to his son.

"What happened."

"I just had a lovely chat with an ex-lover of yours after she saved my life. Does Talia al Ghul ring any bells?" Robin asked as the two took to the roofs again.

"Talia? She saved you?" Batman almost stumbled.

"Yeah, told me to be careful and to take care of you and to make sure you don't fall into a depression." Robin said off-handedly. "I didn't plan on letting anything happen to either of us but now I have some badass ex-lover of yours telling me to do so."

"Language." Batman said automatically.

"Who is she anyways?" Robin asked.

"Daughter of the leader of the League of Assassins." Batman said slowly.

"You hooked up with the daughter of the leader of the League of Assassins and you left her! Do you have a death wish?" Robin looked at Batman with wide eyes under his mask.

"I've been asked that many times, come on. Let's go home, you have to be up early for a mission with the team tomorrow." Batman adjusted his course and Robin followed his father.

"Can I have a hint? Will I run into another ex-lover assassin of yours?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Drop it or I'll get Agent A to withhold the cookies." Batman threatened as the two slid into the Batmoblie.

"You know by doing that you are only hurting yourself." Robin grinned cheekily as they drove into the Batcave and he let loose a yawn.

"Time for bed." Batman became Bruce Wayne as he took off his cowl and Robin became Dick Grayson.

"Cookies first…" Dick compromised.

"Cookies first, then straight to bed young man." Bruce smiled and easily scooped his son up in his arms to go find Alfred and the mentioned cookies.

"Take good care of him Bruce… Take good care of him Richard." Talia said from her vantage of the entrance of the Batcave.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Canary

**Tales of Mommy!Bats**

**Four times someone was a mother figure to Robin/Nightwing and the one time he saved them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Batman, Young Justice or any DC type thing.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dinah Lance (Black Canary)**

Robin sighed, wishing he could just stop being Robin and become Dick Grayson again. He just wanted to be himself and flop down on his bed. It has been a pretty rough week for him and he just needed to let some steam off alone so he headed to the gym in the mountain. He changed into his usual gymnastic outfit he would wear at home, keeping his mask on and he started in on the punching bag. Sweat flew off his face as he attacked the punching bag; he hoped it was sweat because his eyes felt moist.

"Ease up Robin, we just got that punching bag." Black Canary's voice rang out, startling Robin out of his trance. He spun around, breathing heavily to see Black Canary watching him from her spot leaning against the vaulting horse.

"Sorry, just had a rough week." Robin walked over to the bench, wiping his face before drinking some water sitting down on it. Black Canary sat down beside him.

"Want to talk about it Dick?" Dinah asked softly, turning into Aunt Dinah. She gently peeled off his mask to expose those beautiful blue eyes that were glassy.

"Not really, I'm just really tried Auntie Dinah." Dick smiled, Dinah could see past the façade the boy was putting up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and instantly Dick sagged against her side, burying his face in her neck.

"It's okay Dick, I'll be here for you. For now I think you need to get some solid hours of sleep." Dinah stroked his hair gently.

"Okay…" Dick agreed and made a move to stand up but Dinah scooped him up easily. He tried to protest but she held him close and he was rather tried. So he closed his eyes and let her carry him to his bedroom like she used to on the watchtower when he was younger.

"Good night my little Robin. I'll be here if you need me, whenever you need me." Dinah stroked Dick's black hair soothingly.

"Thanks Auntie Dinah…" Dick yawned, curling up in his bed.

Dinah smiled happily as Dick drifted off to sleep before quietly leaving his room. She was now on a warpath. She was going to find out why her little Robin was so exhausted and she knew just who to start with.

~~/~~

"Thank you for seeing me." Dinah smiled.

"My pleasure Miss Dinah." Alfred smiled back, setting two cups of tea on the table. "What can I do to help you with?"

"It's about Dick." Dinah said dipping one of the famous cookies in her teacup.

"Is there anything wrong with Master Dick?" Alfred asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, I found him destroying a punching bag in the mountain's gym at midnight. I had to carry him to bed; he said he was just tried… I just wanted to know if you knew what was going on?" Dinah filled Alfred in.

"Oh dear, I thought this might happen." Alfred admitted, sipping his tea.

"What happened to him this week?" Dinah asked.

"There was a major break out and it took Batman and Robin almost two days straight to get the city back in working order. It was a very exhausting ordeal, Master Dick also had training and missions with the team, and he also had to stay on top of his schoolwork. No matter how often Master Bruce or I have told him to slow down and rest he would not." Alfred informed the blonde before him.

"I see. He needs to take better care of himself. Maybe I can give the team a day off and let them have fun." Dinah suggested.

"That sounds wonderful Miss Dinah, if you could contact Mr. Harper to join in on this day out I think that would make Master Dick happy. I know that he misses him." Alfred suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea." Dinah smiled.

"Thank you for looking out for him." Alfred smiled at the blonde leaguer.

"It's my pleasure." Dinah smiled as she finished her tea. "Thank you for the help Alfred."

"My pleasure." Alfred smiled and led Dinah back to the zeta tubes.

Once back at the mountain, Dinah went straight to Dick's room and looked in on him and grinned happily at the sight of Dick fast asleep still curled up in a ball, looking at peace. She wished he looked like this all the time, but for now she would take what she could get. She pulled out her phone and snapped a photo, ready to show the other female leaguers, Alfred and Bruce later.


	4. Chapter 4: Wonder Woman

**Tales of Mommy!Bats**

**Four times someone was a mother figure to Robin/Nightwing and the one time he saved them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Batman, Young Justice or any DC type thing.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)**

Nightwing groaned his head was pounding. He opened his eyes and only saw dust; chunks of plaster and drywall surround him. Including the huge piece that was currently trapping his leg at an awkward angle. He sat up and tugged at his leg but quickly stopped as it only caused him more pain. He tried to push the plaster off his leg but it was too heavy and his whole body felt numb. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened. He knew he was on a mission from the league; he was alone on a recon mission. They must have known someone from the league was coming because the place had been booby-trapped with explosive's that had activated the moment he entered the room. He couldn't move fast enough and was buried under the building.

He reached his hand up to his ear to hit his communicator but it wasn't there. The building falling on him must have knocked it out. He leaned back against the floor and tried to block out the huge waves of pain that was coming from his leg. He had no idea how long he had been there but hopefully the league had noticed that the place they sent him was now a huge pile of rubble.

He kept his eyes closed because he knew the room he was trapped in was on the small side. He would never admit it but as he grew up he grew a hatred of small, enclosed spaces. He only had ever told one person of this hatred because Wonder Woman had found him during a panic attack after being trapped in an elevator on the watchtower alone for 20 minutes.

He breathed out a few times and tried to focus on anything else but his mind kept going back to how he was trapped under a fallen building and his breathing increased and he felt a panic attack building up in his chest.

He was on the getting closer to the edge of a panic attack when the ground around him started to shake again, this only pushed him that much closer to falling into a panic.

"DICK!" Diana Prince shouted out as she smashed her way through the rubble of the building before her.

"Auntie… Diana…" Nightwing's eyes snapped open to see a hole in the ceiling above him and the familiar outline of Wonder Woman.

"Dick, hold on my little Robin." Diana called down and gently as she could she dropped down next to the teen.

"My leg…" Nightwing gasped out.

"Remember to breathe Dick, just breathe." Diana reminded him as she easily lifted the plaster off the teen's leg, gasping quietly at the blood and awkward angle of his leg.

"This is going to hurt, but soon it will go away. I promise my little Robin. I promise." Diana smoothed back Dick's sweaty raven locks and gently picked him up in her arms.

"Knew… They… Knew… Explosives." Dick gasped out the information before his eyes rolled up in his head and he went limp in his Aunt's arms.

Diana tensed and then she was flying straight up through the hole she created. She was up in the air in moments and she heard gasps of pain and panic coming from the teen in her arms. She tightened her grip and flew towards the hall of Justice. Blowing past the security and straight to the Zeta tubes, beaming up to the watchtower. Once she got there, she flew into the air and towards the medical bay, startling the people inside with the bloody and almost unconscious Nightwing in her arms.

"Do not just stand there and stare. Help him!" Diana shouted at the stunned Barry Allen.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Barry carefully gathered Dick into his arms and shot off in a blur of red into the surgery room.

Diana took a few breaths and walked into the closet bathroom and leaned on the edge of the sink. She looked up at herself in the mirror and shuddered at what she saw looking back. She was paler than usual making her uniform stand out sharply, her arms, hands and said uniform were stained in blood… Dick's blood, she only thought his leg was broken but there was blood. She breathed out slowly, praying to the gods that she had gotten to him in time.

She twisted the tap and spent silent minutes as she scrubbed at her blood-covered hands and arms, washing Dick's blood away from her skin. She watched as the blood swirled around the white sink before it disappeared down the drain. She shook her head and dried her skin off before running her hands through her black hair before shuffling out of the bathroom. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited near the med bay doors for any news of Dick's condition.

"Diana! What happened? Is that blood?" Superman and Batman were hurrying towards her.

"The recon mission Nightwing went on turned bad." Wonder Woman stated grimly and she noticed how Batman tensed up.

"He said there was explosives ready in the building, they knew someone was coming and planned to burry whoever came under the building." Diana looked down at her bloodstained uniform and shuddered again but relaxed when Clark put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Any news?" Batman became Bruce, his tone filled with worry for his eldest.

"No, I haven't heard anything. He's strong Bruce, he will pull through this like he does everything else." Diana embraced the bat whom actually hugged her back; he must be really worried about his son.

Minutes passed in silence before the doors opened with a swish and a tried looking Barry walked out to meet them.

"How is he?" The three asked in unison.

"He's going to make it." Barry grinned and suddenly the trio felt like a huge weight lifted off their shoulders.

"How bad?" Batman asked, voice gravely.

"His leg was broken in two places and numerous cuts from the debris that needed stitches. We have him under sedatives to give him some long over due rest. You can see him now." Barry reported grimly but finished off with a smile. He quickly jumped out of the way as the trio barreled through the doorway towards the bed that held the unconscious form of Nightwing. Barry smiled at the group fondly before he headed off to tell the others of Nightwing's condition.

Diana and Bruce took the two chairs automatically before taking one of Dick's hands in their own. Clark looked at the scene fondly, feeling relieved that Dick was going to be all right then he had a thought.

"Someone had to tell Dinah…" Clark realized aloud. "Don't worry, I'll tell her…" He quickly offered. He got silent nods from the two; Clark reached down and gently squeezed Dick's un-injured leg before he strode out of the room, cape billowing out behind him.

"I have to tell them…" Bruce said slowly as he clasped Dick's limp hand with both of his.

"Go, I'll keep a close eye on him." Diana swore.

"I know… Diana… Thank you for saving him." Bruce smiled a real smile at her.

"Always, he's my little Robin too." Diana smiled back. Bruce dropped a kiss to his son's forehead before he too left the room with his cape billowing.

"Overly dramatic men." Diana laughed before she turned back to watch the sedated teen hero sleep easily.

"You really scared me little Robin." Diana smoothed Dick's messy hair off his forehead. "I'm so glad I found you in time, do not worry. I will never let anything happen to you if I can help it."


	5. Chapter 5: NightWing-Final

**Tales of Mommy!Bats**

**Four times someone was a mother figure to Robin/Nightwing and the one time he saved them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Batman, Young Justice or any DC type thing.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Nightwing (Dick Grayson)**

"Slade! You're battle is with me! Let them go NOW!" Nightwing shouted up at the masked man in anger. His eyes trained on the man who was standing by the unconscious and beaten forms of Catwoman, Talia al Ghul, Black Canary and Wonder Woman.

"These woman are like mothers to you, they are an unneeded weakness. One that I will get rid of for you." Slade had drawn his swords and Nightwing felt panic flow through his veins. He could not let this madman take these woman from him, he already lost a real mother but he had found four woman who filled that void and there was no way in hell he was going to loose them too.

"WAIT!" Nightwing shouted causing Slade tilted his head to the side interested in the tone of voice Dick's voice had taken. "You still want me to be your apprentice right?"

"Are you saying that you will become my apprentice willingly if I let these woman live?" Slade sounded like he was raising his eyebrows, if he had any.

"Yes." Nightwing said seriously.

"Hm… That is an opportunity too good to pass up. I shall let them go." Slade sheathed his swords and stepped over the unconscious forms of Dick's mother figures and down beside Nightwing.

"Let's go my apprentice." Slade said, smugness evident in his tone of voice.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Batman's voice rang out as he, Batgirl, the original members of Young Justice and the founders of the league dropped down from the skylights that lined the ceiling of the warehouse. A green shield appeared around the unconscious woman, lifting them out of harms way.

"You planned this!" Slade quickly drew his swords and Nightwing sent a solid kick into Slade's masked face before he jumped back where Young Justice and his younger brothers surrounded him.

"What gave it away? For someone who tries to find out everything about me, you missed one huge fact." Nightwing said almost casually. "No one messes with people I love."

"You will be the perfect apprentice. I will see you later Nightwing." Slade promised as smoke spilled out from his feet. When the leaguers attacked, he was gone and the anger was palpable in the room.

"Are they okay?" Nightwing asked, rushing over to where the now awakening forms of his mother figures were laying. The green shield dropped and slowly the woman sat up and looked around, at each other and then their eyes settled on Nightwing who looked extremely worried.

Without a word the four women attacked Nightwing in a hug, taking the teen to the ground as he was smothered by hugs.

"Thank Hera you are alright!" Diana cried, stroking the teen's black hair.

"When he said he had you…" Catwoman nuzzled the teen's cheek like one of her cats.

"I never wanted to kill someone more." Talia admitted, squeezing the teen's right hand.

"He said if I came quietly you wouldn't be harmed." Dinah said, clutching the teen's left hand.

"He's a bastard." Nightwing growled.

"Language." The four said in sync before they even noticed what they were saying.

Nightwing chuckled before he turned somber. "Going after the people I love, he tried that with the Titans and that turned out well for him. Why on earth was he suicidal enough to try again?"

"Don't worry our little Robin, we won't let him near you again." The four promised.

"I know." Nightwing smiled as he settled into their embraces.

The group watched the scene with happiness and amusement.

"How he managed to get them wrapped around his finger is beyond me." Wally muttered to Artemis.

"I don't know Kid, I saw a picture of him when he was 9… He was pretty adorable." Artemis said, smiling and Wally huffed making the blonde laugh.

"Now I really want to see this picture!" Megan squealed.

"Trust me, he was too adorable." Batgirl piped up.

"I'm sure we could get some stories out of Wonder Woman and Black Canary." Artemis rubbed her hands together and Superboy just shook his head. He was interested in those stories however; he wanted to know what Dick was like when he was a little kid.

"For now, let's leave him with his mom's." Megan suggested as the group looked back at the scene.

"Agreed." Artemis smiled at the scene.

It was heartwarming and from then on the four were known as the Mommy Bats.


End file.
